Right To Be Wrong
by OSUSprinks
Summary: Written for Charming Roots Archives in April '08. Pomona's out for a blind date in her new shoes! Again, I hate summaries.


_A/N: Written for a Charming Roots Boards Challenge in April '08. _

**Title:** Right To Be Wrong  
**Rating:** EH  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** When I read this challenge, I immediately had an imagine of Pomona, sitting on a snowy stoop, watching her gold shoes get ruined. I wrote around that. I believe I used all six items. It just came together that way.

Also, I don't know what the title means either... 

* * *

  
Pomona watched her pretty, gold shoes, brand new in honor of the evening, turn a muddy yellow as the melting snow soaked into them. She cast another warming spell on her robes as she tried to think of someway to save them, but she knew it was too late. She was sitting on the step of her friend's house, weighing her options, as she tried not to listen to the argument going on behind her. She had been about to knock at the door when she heard their raised voices and hesitated. It had taken just that long for her to realize the argument was about her.

Alastor and Poppy, though very dear people and each highly respected by those who knew them, were not known for even tempers by any stretch of the imagination.

"Just because she would dare to care about people and let them in…"

"Now see here, I care and I'm open with you and I can't bloody believe you would imply otherwise! I just don't want to see Pomona get hurt! For Merlin's sake, Poppy, you don't have a clue how the man feels about her!"

"It's only a date." Poppy's voice was a bit softer and Pomona knew from experience that her friend was beginning to feel guilty about yelling. "It's not as if I'm planning their wedding or something."

"Oh, now who are you trying to fool?"

Pomona cringed at Alastor's foolish comment and blocked the couple out as they were off again. It was still early, at least fifteen minutes before they were expecting her. There was still time for her to head back to the castle and take Minerva up on an offer of a girls' night, just like their days at uni.

She had just decided to do so, and could nearly smell the chicken-flavored noodles and hear Frank Sinatra crooning, when she heard the subtle pop of someone Apparating near her. For a moment she was too afraid to look. After all, it had taken Poppy a week to convince whoever it was to go on this blind date and she was about to stand him up! Not that he would mind, at least not from the way Alastor talked.

"Pomona?"

Her heart stopped beating for half a moment, then it started again, so fast and loud she was sure he could hear it. She lifted her chin and found him standing in front of her, a bouquet of cheery, yellow daffodils in hand.

"Filius?"

He hesitated for a moment, then stepped closer, presenting the flowers to her. "These belong to you… Unless you were waiting for someone else?"

He was uncomfortable and for a moment, Pomona thought Alastor must have been right. Then, she saw the hopeful smile on his face.

"Alastor, they will be here any moment, so it is too late to worry now. Besides, he's her best friend! I'm sure we'll all have a good time even if it doesn't work out."

"But you're still hoping it will."

Pomona looked back down at her feet, embarrassed by the conversation still going on behind her.

"Of course, I am. She's my best friend. I want her to be as happy as I am."

"Oh, Poppy…"

The rest of Alastor's comment was lost as his voice lowered.

"Have they been going on for long?"

Her shoes were completely ruined, she decided, but her evening did not have to be.

"That is why I was waiting out here. I was just about to leave actually." She bit her lower lip and gathered her courage before making eye contact with him. "But, I'm glad I didn't."

He offered her a hand to help her stand and held it even tighter as he handed her the flowers. "We could still go out… on a date, I mean, if you like. It's Sinatra night at that American Musical Film Festival in Edinburgh and I'm sure we could get a table at that Thai place you like so well."

Pomona tried to remain calm as her stomach erupted with butterflies.

"That sounds wonderful. Should we let them know?"

He wrapped an arm around her, still not letting go of her hand, as he prepared to Side-Along Apparate. With a smile, he shook his head.

"Let's give Alastor a few more hours of thinking he was right. Merlin knows, Poppy won't give him a moment's rest once she realizes she was."

Pomona felt herself blush as he held her closer than was strictly necessary.

"She was though, wasn't she?"

They Apparated away just as Pomona asked her question, but Filius answered it anyway.

…with a kiss._  
_


End file.
